Second Chance
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, especially the siren Sonata Dusk. After rotting in a prison for months, she is finally transferred to a place with more magic and technology than she thought would exist. Leon, on the other hand, carries a great burden that he will never forget. Can this ex-siren take it off his shoulders, or shall he lose his sanity? (OC and Sonata. Cover art)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody (pony? Aw **** it). This is ShadowKnight49 with my Sonata Dusk fic, "A Second Chance", which you will figure out why it's called that in chapter 2. Heh heh. The fic has OC shippings, so if you don't like that stuff, I advise you to read other fics. It's LifeSongshipping (LifeAce x Sonata) and BlackScreechshipping (ShadowAce x Aria) Those two Ocs belong to the 'Aceventures', one of my oldest, actually the oldest, story I did but never posted because it never seemed right. So anyways, I need to ask you guys a question: who is the least popular Dazzling? I know Sonata's the most popular, so what ranking are Aria and Adagio? Yeeeaaah, my guess is Aria, but that's a guess. Last I checked, it only said Sonata was first. Oh well.**

**Raven: I vote Adagio**

**Bravenwolf: Aria obviously**

**Pikachu: Aria**

**Foxy: Ditto**

**Me: Seems obvious to us. How about you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rainbow Rocks, but I do own the Aceventures**

Chapter 1: Set it Free

"So here's the plan," WarAce said, "you go to that prison and free any of those two sirens."

Johnathan clicked his tongue and said, "Understood."

"That seems easy." Leon said simply.

"It would be easier if you weren't such a pain in the butt." Sean snapped at him.

"Oh really? Well you-"

"Enough you two." Ethan growled.

"Understood."

WarAce twirled a knife between his fingers. He said simply, "Dissmissed."

**I know chapter 1 is short, but it's more like an intro. Oh, and do Leon and Sean sound familiar to you guys? Mwahaha.**


	2. Release

**Which of you hates forced shipping?**

**Everyone: Me.**

**Oh, BTW, if you think Leon and Sean seem too much like Sonata and Aria and you blame me or something, let me point out something. I made those two before the first EQG movie came out. The comic relief and the negative one. So yeah.**

Chapter 2: Release

"Hey Aria," Sonata called, "do you know what day it is?"

"Why would I care?" was the reply.

"Tuesday!"

"Shut up."

Sonata frowned as she looked at the bunk above her, which made a sound like muttering.

After their defeat, the Dazzlings had been locked up. Adagio had been separated but apparently broke out a week ago. On the other hand, Sonata and Aria stood in the same jail cell wearing orange jumpsuits and annoying each other for weeks.

Aria hopped off her bunk and gave a cold glance to Sonata. Like her, Sonata's hair had nearly grown past her knees and was covered in dust, grime, and knots.

"You know, I thought I might give you a chance, and you would change. I was wrong," she said coldly.

She threw a fist back, and Sonata realized she was too slow to block it.

Right before it could touch the tip of her nose, a guard banged on the bars and said, "Sonata Dusk, you're getting transferred."

Aria brought her fist back and climbed back on her bunk. As Sonata walked up to the open bars, she could see Aria's smug grin.

The guard put a forceful hand on her shoulder as they walked to the lobby. She caught hateful glances from random inmates.

When they reached the lobby, there wasn't anyone that was the obvious transport. There was a family, a blue haired woman, a green skinned man, and a fiery looking boy talking to an officer (**give you a cookie if you can guess correctly who it is**). Then there was a boy her age with the smallest concern playing on a portable gaming device (**she has no idea**).

He had grass-green skin, short straw yellow hair, and eyes red as strawberries. He wore green shirt, pants, and sneakers. His build wasn't bulky, nor skinny. Even if his fingers weren't on the game, they would fidget anyway. His smile was crazy, but more like if he had a soda instead of like a psycho killer's. His eyes sparkled with good humor. If Sonata wasn't a prisoner, she might've tried making a conversation with him.

Strangely, the guard walked her up to him and stood there.

His fingers kept mashing buttons, completely focused on the four armed ogre that appeared on his screen. He didn't seem to notice the tall prison guard or the blue haired inmate.

The guard cleared his throat, and the boy looked up in surprise. His energetic smile faded as he paused the game and pressed a button on the side of it, making it fold to a cube no bigger than his own pinky. He casually put it in his pocket.

"Here's the prisoner you're transporting," the guard said.

"Okay, this is her?" the boy asked casually.

Strangely, Sonata seemed to notice his voice faltered a bit.

The guard nodded and said, "Here you go," and shoved her at the boy.

"Got it."

He put a hand on her shoulder too, but his fingers rubbed softly, as if saying,_ It's okay._

The guard made a salute and left, and Sonata was led out to the parking lot.

"Hey," the boy said.

"Hey," Sonata replied, confused.

"I'm Leon."

Sonata was now truly confused. This guy was just introducing himself casually, and she was going to get punched in the face less than an hour ago.

A large car stood ahead of them. It was about the size of a house, colored white, and had eight wheels on the sides. It looked like a giant recon vehicle more than a car.

Leon came up to its right side and came up to a speaker. He held a button next to it and an annoyed voice said, "You got one of them?"

"Yep," Leon replied.

The door opened like one of those Japanese cars, and a set of stairs came to ground level. A golden haired, skinned, eyed, and dressed boy, about a year older, looked out. Pretty skinny and looked like he jogged five hours a day.

"She goes in the trunk, remember?" he said.

Leon frowned and said, "I hoped you would reconsider-"

A different guy came out, about another year older. His short hair was metal grey, along with his skin, and his long-sleeved shirt and pants, whereas his boots were white and somewhat faded. He looked like a frightening figure, with that large football player build and red-eyed glare.

Strangely, his left forearm was kind of like a robotic gauntlet, with a somewhat bulky look and a sharp, blade-like fin facing toward the rest of his arm. His hand also seemed to be covered in metal, making clanking sounds as it moved.

"Didn't I say earlier that she gets put in the trunk?" he said quite angrily.

Sonata caught his eye, and he shot a glare at her. In response, she gave him a 'pity me' look.

She arched her eyebrows upward, made her eyes shine, and started whining sounds like a sad puppy.

The grey guy softened his expression a bit. When she thought she got to him, he shouted out, and Goldie brought out a piece of wood. Grey punched straight through it.

"GET IN THE BACK! NOW!"

Leon sighed and said, "Sorry. I tried."


	3. Freaking Security

Chapter 3: Freaking Security

Sonata had to hold on to Leon's shoulders as the juggernaut bumped up and down.

Personally, Sonata liked Leon. He was nice enough to sit in the back while the other four sat in the front rows out of ten rows of seats. He made terrible comebacks to a black haired, skinned, eyed, and clothed guy that reminded her dangerously of Aria.

They drove to the outskirts of town, at the mountainside. The ride was bumpier than ever.

Sonata had lost grip at one point, and Leon grabbed her arm before she could break her skull on the back door.

"Thanks," she said.

In response, Leon just smiled.

They came across a mountain with a metal door, and a gate with men covered in armor.

The armor had a sleek design colored white. The sphere-like helmet had a screen that displayed red eyes with white pupils, seemingly synchronizing with the movement of their eyes. At the lower face was a grille for breathing.

The men raised rifles which a red laser, like a scanner, and walked around the juggernaut. When they aligned to Sonata, an alarm rang and one ran in.

"Who is that? The prisoner?" he asked.

"Yep." Goldie replied.

The guy nodded and left.

Sonata glanced worriedly at Leon, who nodded reassuringly.

The metal doors slid open and the juggernaut rolled through.

A colossal room like a heavy plated garage was filled with juggernauts. They parked nearby a door and everyone got out.

Leon shoved Sonata out (as softly as possible) and put his hand on her shoulder again as they went inside.

Sonata mouthed _Whoa_ as soon as she got to the inside.

It was about twenty times as big as a mall, many floors and doors on the wall. **(poetry) **The walls were white and bright lights shone from the ceiling.

So many people walked around. Assorted colors, ages from twenty to fifty.

A question rose in Sonata's mind.

_If these people are nearly adults, than what's up with these five?_

She looked at Leon, who nodded reassuringly.

She was suddenly aware that people were glaring at her and speaking in hushed tones.

"It's that siren."

"Who?"

"An evil creature of pure darkness."

"What does WarAce want with that one?"

"Don't get fooled by looks."

Sonata felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't see why everyone hated her.

OH WAIT.

She remembered the whole thing with feeding off negative energy. Prison nearly wiped it off her memory.

Grey opened up a door and it led to a small room like the interrogation room from prison. Bad thoughts flowed through Sonata's mind.

Leon let go of her shoulder and Goldie dragged her into a seat in front of a desk.

The other four came in and closed the door behind them.

Sonata took a good look at the other two.

The negative one was black skinned, haired, and clothed. He wore a leather jacket, pants, and sneakers. His dark-red eyes glared at her.

The other was a girl possibly more beautiful than her. She had silver everything: hair, skin, even eyes. Her hoodie stood hood down, pants torn up, boots worn. She had two ponytails and a nice, slender body.

Sonata looked at the desk ahead of her. Out from the darkness, a man (obvious from the build) came up. He wore a similar suit of armor like the two from earlier, but with ram's horns. In addition, an army helmet stood on the helmet on the suit. A samurai chestplate was over the suit's regular one. Knight gauntlets were wrapped around the suit's arms. Finally…

Sonata couldn't help but laugh at the battle kilt on the armor.

She caught Leon's eye, but he shook his head with wide eyes.

At that very moment, she was electrocuted. She screamed, but no one did anything.

As soon as the electricity stopped, her hair stood on end. Goldie was giving a satisfied smile.

"Don't laugh about WarAce's battle kilt," he said, "or you get fried."

The armored guy, WarAce, rapped his fingers on the table as he said calmly, "Welcome Sonata Dusk. This is the Ace Empire. You work with us, you thrive. You try to kill us, you get killed. You are here because you have valuable intel."

Sonata blinked and asked, "What?"

A hard fist hit her in the head. Grey had apparently punched her.

"Don't speak," he growled, "unless given permission."

She looked back at Leon, who mouthed, _This may take awhile._


	4. A Painful Interrogation

Chapter 4: A Painful Interrogation

WarAce simply said, "We have been told you sirens have been allies with the CorruptAces for quite awhile now. For exchange of safety from things like gangsters and such, you get negative energy. Preferred locations such as bars filled with people."

Sonata thought for a bit. She never remembered anyone like that, but she did remember a man, pure black, wearing a black trenchcoat and fedora talking to Adagio sometimes.

She stayed silent for a bit.

"Permission to speak," WarAce muttered.

Sonata cleared her throat and mentioned, "I do remember a man talking to Adagio a few times."

WarAce reached down the desk and brought out a file.

"Tell me if any of these seem familiar."

Sonata shuffled through the pictures.

The one on top looked like a greyish-black skinned boy with black eyes, hoodie, pants, and shoes. His baseball cap had a decoration like a human-head sized raven skull.

The second was a guy with purple shaggy hair, skin, shirt, pants, and boots. A scowl was plastered on his face. His red eyes stared into her from even the picture. A nervous tension filled the room with this picture.

After that was a guy with his back turned. His skin was dark grey with pure white eyes. His black hair sprouted grey demon horns. His clothing was ruffled and messy. She felt only one tense body this time.

The next one was a floating white shirt, cape, and pants.

Sonata heard Leon snigger, but a loud crack shut him up.

A blood-red skinned boy stared at her this time. His pure-black eyes had no pupils but felt dead and alive at the same time. His mouth was stitched shut with seemingly metal thread. His red hair was tangled everywhere. His clothes were torn like he was attacked by a tiger.

Sonata looked at the last one. It looked like the one she had seen with Adagio.

She handed it to WarAce.

"I see," he said, twirling a knife between his fingers. "Dismissed."

As Sonata and her 'guards' walked out, she muttered, "That was painful."

She was suddenly aware of Grey, Goldie, and Silver laughing a little bit too loudly. It sounded forced out angrily.

"PAINFUL!" Goldie shouted angrily.

Grey grabbed the collar of her prison suit, so they stood eye to eye. Red bared into purple with anger and something Sonata never saw in there: torturous pain that would never be forgotten.

"You don't know pain," he snarled.

He smacked her against the wall with so much force it cracked. Sonata felt a flare of pain in her back.

She heard Leon say, "Alright, Johnathan. Leave her alone. There's only so far we can go."

Johnathan dropped her on her bottom and stomped off, small dents appearing on the ground as he went. Goldie grabbed Silver's arm and they disappeared in a flash of gold.

"If you had an intelligence you'd know to let that _thing _get beaten. It had it coming," Mister Negative growled to Leon. "We've felt more pain than it."

"Hey, you have no intelligence too!" Leon said with a bad comeback. However, he added, "And _it_ is a girl, you know!"

Sonata felt a newfound respect for Leon.

Mister Negative shrugged and walked away, saying, "Suit yourself, donkey head."

When he left, Leon helped Sonata up.

"What are they talking about?" she asked.

Leon sighed and whispered, "All of us-well almost all of us-had a tragedy that drives us to do more than possible. The one with the worst tragedy-Johnathan. He loses his temper when someone says something sucks or something like that… that someone says."

Sonata nodded and said, "The grey one. What happened to him?"

"It's a sad story. Johnathan's life was excellent. He was outgoing throughout preschool and no other in kindergarten. He never disbehaved. His brother and he never argued, as the older guy was generous. His parents never argued. His dad would always show what he was building after work. His mom never lost her temper. His grandparents were alive and healthy. It seemed like life would be perfect."

Leon's eyes started getting teary.

Sonata asked, "What was his tragedy?"

Leon gulped and continued, "Christmas was he was in first grade. His father had just given Johnathan a robotic gauntlet that Johnathan could program himself. Johnathan had just said, 'I love you' when the house exploded." Leon choked and finished, "Johnathan was the only survivor. He had lost his left arm, but his father was a robotics genius, and Johnathan inherited that. With modifications, he turned a gauntlet into an arm. Over the years, he changed apparently. He became bitter and lost his temper at unthankful people. He added maps, weapons, detectors, and scanners to the gauntlet. And, well, I got a bad game last month, and I still have bruises."

Leon stopped and said, "I think I need to show you your room now."


	5. A Tiny Bit Better Right?

Chapter 5: A Tiny Bit Better… Right?

Leon opened up a thick, metal door away from the others.

"Nice and cozy," Sonata muttered.

It was a prison room, barely better than the other. The walls were a gloomy grey. To the side was a metal bed frame with a decent mattress. A TV stood to the wall with a DVD player. A door to the bathroom was next to the television.

"You should probably try to get some sleep," Leon said. "It's nearly eight."

Sonata nodded. She decided to ask, "You said all of you have something sad in your past, right? What happened to you?"

Leon let go of her shoulder. He seemed to have a shadow covering his face.

"Goodnight," he said, possibly snarled, as he closed the thick door.

**The next day…**

The door unlocked from the outside as Leon walked in, completely changed from last night.

"Morning!" he shouted.

Sonata got up and stretched her back, saying, "That mattress is pretty stiff."

Leon snickered and said, "Come on. Breakfast is at the… I never learned how to say that."

He put her hand on her shoulder again as he walked down to another part of the place.

This one was about ten times the size of a cafeteria, with more people than she had seen.

Sonata noticed that nearly everyone was glowering at her, and it seems only Leon was nice to her. Most people bumped into her or muttered something to others. Not even the machines liked her.

She said to the ordering machine, "Taco please," and the machine plopped an ugly taco onto her tray.

She sat in a place next to Leon, which was at the end of the table. To his other side was Johnathan. Goldie, Silver, and Mister Negative sat facing him.

Sonata ate her taco quietly, trying not to gain attention, when a loud slurping sound made her look up.

Goldie drank a slushie a bit too loudly, and when she looked at her he growled, "What? Don't look at me with your hideous eyes, freak! Don't want them to stain me."

Silver nodded and added, "Even a look can make someone tainted."

Leon sat up and shouted, "Leave her alone, Ethan, Brittany! We're as much freaks as she is!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and replied, "_Sure _we are, Leon. Before you get lovey-dovey for her, may I remind you she's technically older than our grandmas?"

Leon's face went redder than his eyes as he sat down.

Sonata looked at him cautiously. What did Ethan mean by _freak_s?

Johnathan stood quietly, eating a nacho. He seemed to be… pondering.

He said quietly, "Ethan, Brittany, Sean. Can you… let me speak privately to Leon?"

Mister Nega-no, Sean, asked, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions, ShadowAce."

Sean's growl was nearly as big as Aria's as he muttered, "Fine."

The three left. Ethan slowly nodded at Johnathan before he walked off.

Johnathan looked at Leon and muttered, "I told you not to tell anyone."

Leon said back, "I didn't say anything about him. I swore not to tell anybody no matter how close, remember?"

Johnathan stood silent, until he said, "Oh, by the way, WarAce said the information is useless."

Sonata leaned as she heard Leon say, "So?"

"We're trading her," Johnathan said, "for the other. She's going back to prison."


	6. Trade Off

Chapter 6: Trade Off

"I'm being traded off," Sonata muttered angrily through the HQ. "As if Aria were better than me."

"There's a protest for anyone being traded off, exiled, or wronged," Leon said with a fake smile. "However, if you fail, most likely you'll be shunned for a month."

Sonata looked at him, returning his fake smile and replied, "No, don't do it. For your own good."

Leon's smile faltered as he muttered, "Okay. Let's go."

He grabbed her shoulder as they went to the stadium.

The stadium was packed with guys. They all muttered in hushed, angry tones. They glared at Sonata as she was brought up to WarAce.

Leon nodded reassuringly at her as he went down with everyone else.

WarAce forced Sonata to her knees as he shouted, "Everyone in the Ace Empire, we are here to decide the fate of this siren. Raise your hand if you think this siren shall be traded for the other one in prison."

Almost every guy raised their hands, and Sonata thought her fate was tied for sure until the scanner stopped and beeped.

WarAce called out into the crowd, "Who is it not agreeing? Come up to the stage!"

Sonata looked up to see, despite her advice, Leon walk up to the stage.

"Well," WarAce said, "isn't it a… pleasure LifeAce."

"I'm sorry sir." Leon said. "Just, I would like to say something."

WarAce sniffed and handed Leon the mic.

Leon inhaled deeply and said, "As you all know, I'm LifeAce, and that's part of my reason. We are all living creatures. Cyborg, shadowman, elemental, and siren. And we all value life, is it not true? That's our point, to save lives and stop suffering."

Everyone's eyes were on Leon, so no one noticed that Sonata had gotten up. She slowly made her way toward Leon, nervousness building up in her stomach.

"We can't stop things right away, but we can start. 'Do anything to help others', that's our phrase. We stop corruption, and harshness won't help it. For all I care, I would teach freaking DarkAce to play with little children. So we can't stop things all at once, but we can start by stopping this siren's suffering. And that, everyone, is why I disagree that we should send Sonata back to a painful life."

WarAce grabbed the mic back and said, "Okay, revote. Raise your hand if you think the siren should stay."

Silence washed over the room. There was no reply.

Then in the middle of the group, Johnathan raised his hand. Strangely, he had a smile on his face. Then came Ethan, Brittany, and almost everyone else. Sean frowned as he raised his hand.

The scanner came back up and no buzzer came back up this time. Clapping came up from the crowd as WarAce shouted, "So! Looks like the siren Sonata Dusk is staying!"

Sonata came up to Leon and hugged him while she buried her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back as she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"I… I thought…" she whispered.

"It's okay. You're okay," Leon responded quietly.

He caught Johnathan's eye, who mouthed, _Good job kid._


	7. Tidying Up

Chapter 7: Tidying Up

Leon opened up the metal door to his room.

It was somewhat messy. The walls were green and covered with extremely detailed pictures. The pictures were nearly perfect. The bed was tossed into a corner next to a computer and a portable device. A TV and a console faced the side of the bed. An electric guitar was right next to the head of the bed. A door lay open, leading to the bathroom.

Sonata gaped at it.

"Yeah, not the neatest," Leon said nervously. "I understand if you don't want to hang here."

Sonata's mouth grew into a smile as she said, "Are you kidding me? This is awesome!"

Leon brought out a set of clothes just like Sonata's old ones as he said, "You should probably change out of that old jumpsuit."

Sonata grabbed it thankfully and ran into the bathroom, fortunately remembering to lock the door.

Leon stood outside, playing a game on his computer when he heard Sonata say, "Hey, Leon, a bit of help please?"

Leon came up to the door and twisted the knob, which was unlocked. He found Sonata, fully dressed, trying to style her now clean hair.

"I can't do this. Usually I have Aria or Adagio help me out," Sonata explained.

Leon nodded and said, "No prob."

He went up to his bed and reached under it. He opened up a chest, full of pictures of people he had to scout.

"Teronion, Cractor, Icatorn," he muttered. "AHA!"

He pulled out a photo of Sonata out of the chest. He came up to the real Sonata and grabbed a brush.

Leon slowly styled back Sonata's hair. She looked at him curiously as he went.

"How are you doing this?" she asked.

"My mother…" Leon paused for a bit. "She used to work at a salon. I picked up a few tricks."

Sonata frowned at his pause, but then smiled again.

Leon grabbed a blindfold after a while and just simply put it on.

After about a minute or two, he carefully took it off and said, "Check it out."

Sonata gasped.

Her hair was perfectly how it used to be. Not one strand was wrong.

"Wow…" she whispered.

A sudden knock came from the door. Leon and Sonata came out.

"Come in!" Leon called.

"You know I don't know your password," Johnathan's voice said.

Leon opened it, and Johnathan was carrying a bed himself.

He put it down, facing Leon's bed, and said, "You two are the first roomies that I ever recall. This is going into history."

He nodded curtly to the two of them. Johnathan was noticeably much cooler now.

He left and nearly closed the door until Sean came in. He looked pretty pleased.

"Hey, Leon," he said with a dangerous smile, "we're getting Aria out. Not replacing her for that poor excuse, but still getting her out. Your speech ensured her freedom."

_Funny._ Leon thought.

**Half an hour later…**

Leon and Sonata stood side-by-side in the juggernaut. Johnathan, Ethan, and Brittany were deep in debate on who would win between Kirby and Majin Buu.

Leon rapped his fingers on his knee as he said, "What's taking them so long?"

Sonata shrugged.

Leon suddenly heard something outside. He opened up the window next to him and looked under him.

Sean and Aria were straight out tounging.

Leon gagged and shouted, "What are you two doing?!"

In response, he got two glares that were on the move to the door.

Leon sat back down. He never-okay, sometimes-thought about him and Sonata in a relationship.

To test if she was okay with this., he put his arm around her shoulders.

To his kind of-surprise, she did not reject but smile instead.


	8. Adagio's Back

**Hello everybody/pony, whatever. I just want to point out that you might be asking, 'What about Adagio? Where's she? Does she get a shipping?'**

**To answer that, it's: she's in the story, she'll show up later (as in this chapter), and yes.**

**Hints: It's from the original five. Leon is with Sonata, Sean with Aria, and Ethan with Brittany. Who's the odd one out?**

**Raven: Idk.**

**Foxy: OH MY FREAKING.**

**Bravenwolf: I would say xd, but I don't have facial expressions.**

**Pikachu: XD**

**Me: Don't spoil it**

Chapter 8: Adagio's Back

Leon noticed how much Sonata had changed quite noticeably.

She was quite good with daggers, so she was accepted as a cadet. She joked around more often, and the sadness in her eyes had faded. She was no longer outcasted. Even Looker, the best looking guy their age, had asked her out (to Leon's relief, she said no in the middle of his sentence).

Sonata used twin daggers with blades as long as her forearms. There were buttons under her thumbs which, if she pressed it, shot lasers out of the blade.

"Technology and magic are godly together," Johnathan had said.

For better or worse, Aria progressed even faster than Sonata.

Now, Aria was back to being herself: annoyed and aggressive. She carried a grenade launched and an RPG, which was strapped to her back.

But for now…

Leon picked up his guitar and plugged in the portable speaker.

"Alright Sonata," Leon said, "if we're going to make your voice better, you have to practice."

Sonata put her daggers on the bed and explained, "Without my gem, I literally can't."

"Johnathan had once gotten a harpoon torn through his lung after inhaling so much smoke. He sings perfectly."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Leon played a small solo on the guitar.

As Sonata sang, it seemed she was right. Her voice went up and down. It changed pitch all the time. Sometimes it seemed like she was sputtering.

Leon put down the guitar.

"Maybe we should try later," he grumbled.

That's when the beeping came on.

Whenever it was time for someone to do a mission, a beeping came on their specific room. That meant to go to WarAce immediately.

Leon grabbed a sword hilt from under his bed and said to Sonata, "Grab your daggers! Must be important!"

WarAce was reading a file when the seven came in.

"We located the other siren," he said.

Johnathan scratched his head and asked, "Who? I know Sonata and Aria, but there's a third?"

Ethan looked at him and said, "Remember? You were…" His eyes widened as he recalled where Johnathan was. "Right…"

Leon remembered. All of them had scouted the Dazzlings besides Johnathan. He was recovering from a sword wound.

WarAce handed Johnathan a map and saluted, saying, "Good luck, MetalAce."

Juggernaut trips were different now. Leon used to play games until he got carsick. Now, he had his arm draped around Sonata's shoulders. Sometimes she lay her head on his shoulder and he would rest his chin on her head.

On the other hand, Sean and Aria would French kiss the whole trip.

Johnathan honked the horn as he spoke into the mic, "Welcome to the gun shop."

As the seven walked out, weapons fell off racks inside the gun store.

"Start with a diplomat style or whatever," Johnathan commanded.

Sean rolled his eyes when no one was looking.

Johnathan's cyborg arm grew a Roman shield as he walked in. The sword hilt he held turned into a grey sledgehammer.

The other seven waited outside, watching Johnathan.

Then, from behind the counter with a shotgun in hand, was Adagio.

Leon couldn't recognize her from his scouting missions. Adagio's hair was Einstein style, which is to say: a mess. Her eyes were red and had dark circles. She was nearly as thin as a stick.

Both Johnathan and Adagio stepped back, both clearly shocked. Johnathan lowered his hammer a bit.

Leon couldn't hear either of them. They were so quiet. But their lips were moving.

Slowly, Leon watched Adagio lower the gun. Johnathan grabbed her arm, not softly or harshly, and walk out.

"She's getting quite delirious," Johnathan explained. "I think CorruptAces got to her."

"It was so harsh. I couldn't see. I felt the pain. I didn't know what it was," she said impossibly quietly.

Leon raised an eyebrow at Johnathan, who wouldn't look at him. He looked at Sonata, and both laughed inwardly.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to show some shipping and what happened to Adagio.**


	9. DeathAce

Chapter 9: DeathAce

"Another successful mission," WarAce remarked.

Johnathan made a salute and reported, "I put her inside our mental room. She should be okay within five months."

**(AN: I'm sorry if this part is bad)**

Sean snorted and remarked, "She was annoying, but not as annoying as Leon."

"Or Sonata," Aria added.

At first, Leon and Sonata were listening to WarAce, but now Leon was giving a hard look to Sean.

"What?" he growled.

"I think it would be hard for someone with such a low intelligence would understand," Sean retorted.

"Y-yeah? You can't understand what I'm saying either!" Leon sputtered with another bad comeback.

"Chill out. Now," WarAce demanded to no reply.

"I think you were a preschool dropout," Sean laughed humorlessly. "That explains why you're both dumb and annoying.

"Same with Sonata," Aria added.

Now, at this point, both Leon and Sonata were coming at those two, but not with words.

Brittany and Ethan grabbed Sonata. But Johnathan was too slow for Leon.

Then, that's when things went overboard.

Leon pulled out a grass green scythe, the trickiest weapon in history and one of the hardest to master. Leon changed right before the scythe went right through Sean's right arm.

Everybody looked at Leon with mixed emotions. Johnathan's eyes widened. Ethan's mouth hung open. Brittany just stood frozen. WarAce was unsuprised but more angry. Aria was mixed between a scowl and shock. Sonata nearly screamed.

Leon's hair was a color mixed between dead leaf brown and decay green. His skin was the color of a million year old unpreserved skeleton. Perhaps not coincidentally, he was so thin, his skull showed. His clothing was more torn and colored reaper black. Most of all, his beautiful strawberry-red eyes were seemingly gone.

"You don't cross death," he spoke in multiple demonic pitches.

Leon pulled the now corpse-grey scythe out of Sean's arm. As that happened, he was reduced to normal.

"Wh-wha…" he stammered, looking at the blood covering him and his scythe.

Sonata took a cautious step forward, and he yelled, "NO! GET BACK!"

He ran out without being dismissed, and Sonata ran after him.

When Sonata reached the door to his room, it was locked. She could hear soft crying coming from inside.

"Leon, please let me in," she pleaded.

"No!" was the reply. "I don't want to see you!"

"Maybe I can help you!"

"N-no! I'm a monster! Can't you see that?"

Sonata started crying too, banging on the door without avail. Eventually she slumped down, sitting against the door.

Her sobs made notes, perfectly pitched notes of a song. Little did she know that Leon was singing too…

**(AN: Song time! I made this one up, and… I have no name. If you make a name for the song, you get a cookie)**

_Why don't you run, why don't you hide_

_Maybe you think I'm on your side_

_Why don't you see, why don't you fight_

_Maybe you think this is right_

_Aah, Oh aah_

_But you don't seem to understand_

_What I am_

_Aaah, aaah_

_For you cannot stop this_

_What you don't understand is_

_What I am_

_Aah, aah, aah, ah ah_

**(AN: IK it's short. Blame MLP for making me make it short)**

Sonata waited outside the locked door, crying until she fell asleep.

**12:05**

Sonata awoke to someone tapping her shoulder.

WarAce, with Johnathan by his side, helped her up. WarAce helped her up and slid a key card through a slot next to the door.

She muttered something, but Johnathan apparently understood.

"It's a condition he has," Johnathan explained. "We don't know what it is, but it appears if you tick him off enough. He never explained to us the whole story. All we know is… he killed his own mother on accident."

Sonata mumbled a thank you and walked in the now opened door.

When the door closed, she saw Leon lying in his bed, tear marks all over his face.

Sonata kneeled next to him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She planted a kiss on his forehead and climbed into her own bed.


	10. Losing Your Sanity

**This chapter is for what I decided to call SolidSound shipping, which is Johnathan and Adagio. Deal with it.**

**Raven: No big deal.**

**Foxy: I can handle it.**

**Bravenwolf: Sure.**

**Pikachu: What again HOW AM I TALKING**

Chapter 10: Losing Your Sanity

"Permission to see the insanity patient, Uncle Warren," Johnathan said.

WarAce looked at his nephew and asked, "Why?"

"To find some intel on the CorruptAces."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Johnathan tilted his head to the side.

"What, Uncle?"

WarAce chuckled and said, "Go ahead."

The mentality room was farther than the prison cells. The inside was lighted and the walls like cushions, but tearing through it would reveal a thick metal layer.

Johnathan found Adagio in there, in a ball and hiding in a corner.

He slid a key card and the door opened, and Adagio gave out a scream of fright.

"Hey, I won't hurt you," he whispered like he would to a cornered animal.

"Th-that's what they said," she stammered. "Then I had spears in my b-back."

"Why?"

"S-something about needing evil en-energy to become stronger."

"What?"

This was absurd. Johnathan had never heard of evil being used for power. Except maybe in comic books.

Then again, he was a living comic book hero.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I-I'm done!" she shouted. "I'm not telling you anything else! They-they'll come after me!"

"I can make you, if you want."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"I suppose not." Johnathan paused. "But I know what you are afraid of."

"Besides torture? I-I doubt it."

Johnathan made a quick note that she was changing back.

"You're afraid that you need to take charge," Johnathan explained. "That if you aren't in charge, someone will mess things up for you. That your cause will crumble."

Adagio stepped back and asked, "H-how do you know?"

"Maybe we have more in common than you think."

Johnathan turned to leave, but then Adagio grabbed his arm.

"W-wait," she said. "I know one of their hideouts."

"The downside?" Johnathan asked, knowing that there was always one when taking out CorruptAces.

"A-a guy named JudgementAce. He kept speaking about MetalAce."

Johnathan nodded. That was him, all right.

"Thank you for your time," he said.

He almost turned when Adagio kissed him straight on the lips.


	11. Judgement

**This is more of an explanatory chapta. Sowwy.**

Chapter 11: Judgement

"Wonder what it is this time," Leon whispered to Sonata.

They walked into WarAce's office to find the usual.

Leon glanced at Johnathan. The usual tough guy was slightly swaying.

"We found one of their locations," WarAce explained. "Apparently, it's their weakest base."

Leon smiled with relief and remarked, "Shouldn't be no big deal."

"But it's headed by JudgementAce."

This time, Leon was on the floor. He was out cold.

**Two hours later…**

Leon came to in the hospital area.

All of his friends were standing around his bed. Even Sean and Aria were there, but they stood against the far wall.

"Can you explain?" Ethan questioned.

Leon sighed and muttered, "I don't want to though."

He looked at Sonata, who gave him puppy eyes.

"Fine."

"Let's see what this whole judgement ruckus is about now," Johnathan mumbled.

"He was the one who gave me DeathAce."

The door burst open, and a poofy, pink haired girl came in.

"That was a very short explanation," she said. "Well, I guess that's all. I think my BF is taking a small break for now. So, have fun and we'll wait till later to see what he means exactly. I don't even what I remember what I said at this point. I wonder if that period tastes like cookies"

Ethan stared at her as he said, "I thought no one could get in besides us."


	12. Hearth's Warming Eve Special

**Hello everybody, this is ShadowKnight49 Productions. I have a Hearth's Warming Eve special. If you've read any of my other MLP fics, I advise you not to read unless you want spoilers. This is not connected to the actual story.**

**Raven: I remember my special. It sucked.**

**Foxy: I like Christmas.**

**Bravenwolf: I never had a special.**

**Pikachu: Me neither HOW AM I TALKING.**

**Me: Let's go on now.**

Hearth's Warming Eve Special

WarAce twirled a knife between his fingers as he said, "The immortals are having a visit."

Johnathan looked at Ethan. Ethan looked at Brittany. Brittany looked at Sean. Sean looked at Aria. Aria looked at Leon. Leon looked at Sonata. Sonata shrugged.

"Uh, who are the immortals?" Johnathan asked.

WarAce turned the computer around. It was on a website called Fanfiction. The profile was named ShadowKnight49 Productions. **(He knows DX)**

"Lloyd, Drag, Slenderdragon, Inferno, Daniel, Shade, and Lunar." WarAce answered.

A loud banging sound came from the front door.

"We should greet them," WarAce said.

At the front door was most definitely the strangest group ever seen.

One was green-skinned with purple eyes. His shaggy, impossibly dark hair was covered by a black hoodie. His pants were torn and boots dirty.

The other was an enderman wearing minecraft style viking armor.

A light tan-orange haired guy was next. He wore a SWAT helmet, a black leather jacket, orange shirt, pants and sneakers.

**(read Hot and Cold to see Inferno. Sorry if I spoiled it)**

One of the ones farthest in the back was blue skinned, red haired, and had a machete for whatever reason. His shirt, pants, and boots were in perfect condition.

In the back was a changeling, but red instead of blue. **(that's me!)**

Last but not least, a blue skinned, haired, and eyed guy. His clothes weren't too messy or royal.

"I see you've come," WarAce greeted.

The green one, Lloyd, asked, "Is it okay if we brought visitors?"

**20 minutes later…**

The immortals, plus the Mane Six, Spike, and Sunset Shimmer, helped finish the rest of the decoration. WarAce commented it was 'the fastest preparation of Hearth's Warming Eve' to have ever been.

Slenderdragon had been, if anyone, the least helpful. He took breaks to sit next to someone and then bring his tentacles out, freaking people out.

Leon and Sonata had been helping Lloyd put some ornaments ("Good thing Drag didn't get this job." Lloyd grumbled) on the tree.

"What's it like to be an immortal?" Leon asked Lloyd.

Lloyd glanced at Twilight Sparkle.

"Kind of painful to see someone you love pass away, I guess," he replied. "That's why I like watching others enjoy their time."

He quickly grabbed Leon and Sonata's shoulders and teleported them to a doorway.

"What the-" Sonata started.

"Mistletoe," Lloyd said, pointing above them.

**Sorry guys. This is really more of a filler chapter. I kind of have writer's block to be honest. Oh, and yes, Lloyd is with Twilight in my stuff.**

**Flash Sentry: What about me?**

**Me: KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

**Raven: Now what?**

**Foxy: PEE PEE DANCE!**

**Step to the left and step to the right…**

**Me: HAPPY HEARTH'S WARMING EVE EVERYBODY!**


	13. Those Last Few Days

Chapter 13: Those Last Few Days

"Say, Leon," Johnathan asked, peeking his head through the door, "could I borrow your guitar?"

Leon put down his controller and asked back, "Why do you need it?"

"I want to try a new thing I installed, it allows me to play guitar."

Leon looked at Sonata, who shrugged.

Leon grabbed one of his acoustic guitars and handed it to Johnathan.

Johnathan nodded and left.

Sonata looked at Leon and asked, "We're following him, aren't we?"

"You bet," Leon said, flashing a thumbs up.

They ended up at the prisoner's alley. The place was more ominous than usual. The ceiling lights flickered white lights.

Leon rolled his eyes and muttered, "This is so cliché."

Sonata shook regardless, remembering dark times.

Leon reached out and held her hand. She somewhat stopped shaking.

They walked off to the far end, and reached the mentality room.

"Why am I not surprised?" Leon muttered quite boredly.

Johnathan played a silent song on Leon's guitar, and yes with his robotic hand. Adagio lay next to him, listening to the soft, calming tune.

Leon made a silent facepalm. Johnathan had become a bit skitty the last few days. Even after Leon told his story, ("Justin just… touched my chest and I felt something scream. A few hours later, I kind of went ballistic on my mom.") Johnathan badly acted his hard-as-nails attitude.

"Doesn't he know everyone suspects this?" Sonata asked.

"Let him have his fun," Leon whispered back.

As silently as possible, they snuck away without being noticed.

**Transmitting message  
>Blocking…<br>Blocking faAIJDFKL45356NASKDLG453JASN634EJANGKLASJFJ21383RF983Q 4HG  
>KAJFDN9SDLVKERFKJSV1JFAAS5ADFNL<br>666666666666666666666**

Johnathan stood up in a leap as if electrocuted (which he had been once before).

Adagio, concerned, asked, "What happened?"

Johnathan pressed a finger to his lips and looked at his metal arm as if he was checking a watch.

On a screen was the second guy in those pictures WarAce showed Sonata.

"Hello, Johnathan," he said in a demonic voice. "How are you today?"

"Listen, Dale. Leave me alone. Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Johnathan snarled.

Dale scowled and said back, "I wouldn't speak back if I were you. Or should I tell everyone about _him_?"

"You wouldn't."

Adagio got up and looked at the screen. She backed into a far corner and started hypervenalating.

Johnathan pressed the _hang up _option and calmed Adagio down. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"That… that… that… he, oh, no," she started.

"I know," Johnathan said reassuringly.

**Later**

Leon watched Johnathan walk by. He seemed to be singing.

"Well I know you lay in bed," he sang. "Contemplating your own death. Well just look at what you've done. Don't you dare forget the sun, love."

Leon shrugged and walked to his own room.

**WarAce's Office**

"Hello Cam, Uncle Warren," Johnathan greeted.

Cam adjusted her glasses.

She was a year younger than Johnathan and had error-blue ponytailed hair, MissingNo colored skin, and shut-down red eyes. She was skinny and had round, nerdy glasses.

"So, he called you?" she asked.

Johnathan nodded.

WarAce twirled his knife and questioned, "He knows about him?"

Johnathan nodded again.

"He mustn't know," Cam said determinedly.

Johnathan just said, "Hercules must stay secret. If anyone knows, all of the universes will be in danger."


	14. Song of Corruption

Chapter 14: Song of Corruption

"Alright, boys," Dale said. "It's time to play."

Derrick clicked his tongue and asked, "So, are we one hundred percent sure this will work through wires and speakers?"

Blaine tried to speak, but his mouth was stitched shut.

"Of course." Gale translated. "Magic and tech together…"

Justin sighed loudly and said, "Let's go already."

Dale grabbed the electric guitar. Justin got on the drum set. Derrick grabbed his bass. Blaine grabbed the ominous violin. Gale nabbed his keytar and set it on _doom._

**(Okay guys. This song I also have no name for. Whoever gets the best one may get an appearance in the sequel, which I will discuss in chapter 15)**

_(ominous violin playing)_

_Dale: Prepare yourselves._

_You're falling now._

_This is your demise._

_There is no hope._

_No such thing as happiness._

_Love will be destroyed._

_(ominous bass note, drum playing like a heartbeat)_

_Break it all apart._

_Shall your death start?_

_Derrick: Show you how it's done._

'_til we have it won._

_You bow down to us now._

_Tear yourselves apart._

_Now you go and be corrupt._

_Stay corrupt._

_Be corrupt._

_Live corrupt._

_Die corrupt._

_Dale: This is the rise._

_The rise of a new age._

_This is the demise._

_Of your love and hope._

_Life, liberty, pursuit of happiness._

_They will be gone._

_Torn apart._

_Show what it's like._

_This is the new day._

_(electric guitar solo, keytar playing along)_

_This is the day when everything changes._

_For this is the reign of a god._

**Ace HQ  
>April 16<strong>

"Watch this," WarAce commanded.

Johnathan looked at the screen.

On the streets, literally everyone was fighting each other.

A man smashed a woman's face. A cop shot a pedestrian. A kid grabbed a drill and walked up to a man.

"CorruptAce magic," Johnathan said immediately.

"How can you tell?" WarAce asked.

Johnathan pressed another camera. The CorruptFive fought the Human Six.

Gale swung his twin medieval swords. Blaine stabbed wildly with his terribly curved and jagged red swords. Justin smashed with his mace. Derrick had his bone-like rapier. Dale used no weapon, as he used his bare fists.

WarAce watched slowly as, one by one, all Human Six died. Dale ground his boot into Sunset Shimmer's face before walking off.

"What could this be for?" he asked.

Johnathan pressed another button. Red mist floated around the city from people's blood.

"They drained Adagio's powers," Johnathan stated. "Then they used it to do this. Corruption power plus siren abilities. That would thousand fold the energy."

WarAce asked, "How?"

"Corruption like this is much stronger than just plain arguing. This is brutal murder. Even to the point of…"

He pointed to a kid grabbing an adult's flesh then…

"Goodness," muttered WarAce. "This can't be. I never thought it was possible. This is…"

Johnathan said simply, "Listen to the lyrics," as he pressed a button.

"_This is the reign of a god,_" the song said.

WarAce stopped and whispered, "We need to attack today."


	15. Stalker and Sneak

Chapter 15: Stalker and Sneak

"Cadets will not be permitted for their safety," WarAce's voice said on the loudspeaker. "Everyone else, get to your juggernauts, NOW!"

Leon looked at Sonata sadly and said, "Sorry. Got to go."

Sonata smiled and hugged him good luck.

Leon caught up with Johnathan, Ethan, Brittany, and Sean.

Aria came up to Sonata and said, "You're following them, aren't you?"

"Yep," Sonata replied.

"You're not getting me on there."

"I am."

Aria looked at her questionably.

"I don't think Johnathan would like to hear what took you and Sean so long with the transport."

Aria backed up, saying, "You wouldn't dare."

Sonata nodded furiously.

**On the juggernaut**

Leon looked through the trunk of the juggernaut out the back window. It only seemed like yesterday he met Sonata for the first time and she held onto his shoulders to keep safe.

He brought up his notebook. Inside was a picture he drew of Sonata reading a book, little hearts floating around her.

Leon didn't know what to think of Sonata. She was funny and cute and nice and beautiful. Everything Leon liked in a girl.

He looked up for a second and noticed everyone near the driver seat. He came up to see what was going on. Then he heard it.

"_I won't let myself sing a love song. Not here. Not ever,"_ Johnathan had once said.

Now, he was singing in the driver seat. Loudly and perfectly.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back," he sang. "I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I haaaave."

**Outside**

Sonata sat on the roof of the juggernaut, the harness keeping her tied to the roof.

"This is wonderful," Aria said sarcastically, trying her own harness. "We have to sit up here for a day with the only thing to eat being a few bags of chips."

"Better than nothing," Sonata said.

She waited up there for awhile. Then the juggernaut stopped.

"Who is that?" Brittany's muffled voice said. "The sensor's picking up something."

The door opened, and in a flash of gold, Ethan was on the roof.

He grabbed both girls and went to the ground and dropped them.

"'ay, Leon!" Ethan shouted. "You and Sean's girlfriends are out here!"

Sean came out first, and shouted, "Aria, what are you doing?"

"She blackmailed me," Aria answered.

Sean turned towards Sonata and grabbed a sword hilt. It transformed into a four-foot long black katana.

"No!"

Leon had shoved Sean, making him fall flat on his face into the mud.

Leon pulled out his scythe and yelled, "Don't touch her, Sean!"

"Who, Leon?" Sean asked. He went up to Sonata and flicked her nose. "This little sl-"

Sean was suddenly found with a large cut on his face. Leon growled at him menacingly.

In response, Sean swung at Leon. Leon blocked it with the staff of his weapon.

"Should we stop them?" Brittany asked Ethan.

Ethan shook his head and said, "Let them settle it. I'll stop any killing."

Leon swung his weapon at Sean, who blocked it. Sean crawled into his shadow and disappeared.

Leon looked around, but Sean jumped out of Leon's shadow.

Leon managed to avoid Sean's lightning-fast attacks and did his own. He spun in a circle, one that would murder crops.

Sean avoided and dug his sword into the ground. With a loud yell, blades sprouted out of the ground. Leon dodged them.

But one nicked Sonata's cheek.

Leon slowly changed appearance. His scowl became deeper. His eyes murderous.

He became his monster.

"YOU LITTLE- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed.

Sean barely blocked Leon's fury of attacks. The scythe was a wheel of death, anyone that touched it was killed.

Sean, however, had a trick up his sleeve.

He hit Leon's scythe away then punched him in the chest. He kicked him in the groin and had Leon's shadow shove him high in the air. He jumped up and prepared his katana.

Ethan in shock, realized he took too much of a chance. He should have ended it right away. Now, they were too high to stop.

Sonata, filled with shock, sadness, grief, and anger at that move, shouted Leon's name.

However, Leon wouldn't hear it.

Sean's katana came down, and Leon rejoined with his mother.

**(tch) So, there goes Leon. Poor him. No, srsly. **

**Okay, so the sequel. I'm going to call it 'You'll Always Be Afraid of the Dark'. As a joke to the song, Welcome to the Show. Further details later.**

**Flash Sentry: Who likes my shipping?**

**Me: KILL IT WITH FIRE!**


	16. Be Ready

Chapter 16: Be Ready

Derrick muttered as he went through the list.

"Travis, Zack, Gale, Blaine, Justin is at his HQ, Shaun, goons, yeah," he said to himself.

He looked at the emblem of an upside down red star with demon wings.

"May GammaBeta be with us," he murmured.

Travis, a big bulky guy with rotting green skin, asked, "Now what?"

Derrick looked at him and answered, "Be ready. Our suits should be at full power in a few minutes."

They sat in the ruined Canterlot High, which was their current HQ. The banners and trophies were taken down and lay on the ground. They were replaced by heads and horrid tapestries of murder and massacre. Dead bodies littered the floor and bloodstains nearly everywhere. On the ground was a painting of a horrid red and black dragon, his whole body covered in weapons. All of the staff's bodies were plainly stuffed in an overflowing locker.

Derrick came up to Dale, who sat in the princapal's office, with the attendance sheet.

The office was the most horrid if anything. Bloodstained weapons were laying on the wall. The heads of Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash hung on hooks on the wall. Sunset Shimmer's head sat right in front of Dale, who kept toying with it Shakespeare style.

"Everyone's here sir," Derrick said. "Why is our base here, anyway?"

"There is magic we need to recover here," Dale answered.

Dale drew the star with wings on the desk from Sunset's blood.

"We will corrupt this power into our own," he explained. "Then we will use it to upgrade our corrupt energy."

Derrick nodded and gave him the sheet. He walked out, and was met with more blood.

**Flash Sentry: Okay, that was chapter 16. So if you guys like the chapter I obviously made then-**

**Me: CRUSH KILL DESTROY SWAG!**


	17. DIE FLASH!

Chapter 17: DIE SENTRY!

Dale twisted his Sunset head in different directions, studying the inner horror that existed.

Then he heard the shotgun cock.

He looked up to see Flash Sentry with a shotgun pointed at him.

"Get your men out of here," he said, "or you die!"

Dale sighed and sat up. The shotgun's bullets cracked against his skin and left him unscathed.

Then, out of nowhere, his armor came on.

It was like the Ace's armor, but purple and thick with armor. His legs were colossal and shoulderpads with thick spikes nearly reached his head. His horns were twisted demon's Black fire and lightning circled him. His red eyes glowed with corruption.

He grabbed a sword hilt, which grew a way oversized purple machete blade, about two times as big as Principal Celestia. Red ancient letters were written on there, only readable to corrupt creatures.

He tore the blade through Flash, and ripped him in half.

DarkAce grabbed the body and put it in the garbage dispenser, which below was a few million spinning chainsaw blades.

"Bye bye, Flash," he whispered menacingly.


	18. TRAITORIOUS SCUM!

Chapter 18: TRAITORIOUS SCUM!

"Okay, Sean," Ethan growled. "That was uncalled for."

Sean glanced over at Leon's body.

Leon had a large cut that tore through his stomach. Too much blood was coming out too survive. His eyes were open and glassy. Sonata cradled him and sang softly and sadly.

Johnathan came over to Sonata and said something. She picked Leon's body up and carried him inside the juggernaut.

Aria, with wide eyes, looked at Sean. She seemed to be saying, _We're busted._

Sean shot a look that said, _Follow my lead._

He made a loud taxi cab whistle, and a loud screech of wheels came from nowhere.

A black juggernaut with the star and wings emblem rode into view. Men with black trenchcoats and fedoras yelled wildly while aiming guns onto Ethan and Brittany.

A guy on the roof swiveling a giant minigun fired at the two victims.

Ethan pulled Brittany out of the way and barely avoided an explosion.

Aria reloaded her RPG and asked, "You done?"

Ethan brought out his golden electric spear.

It was a masterpiece of a weapon. It wasn't a plain golden spear. It was etched with symbols that meant nothing, but it looked cool. The lightning crackling on it sizzled with pure energy.

Aria backed up then found herself lying on the ground with a large pain in her stomach. She tried to get up, but a thrown dagger was embedded right next to her face.

Brittany stood over her wielding a chainsaw with a quite stunning scowl on her perfect face.

"You. Little. Chunk. Of. Traitorious. Scum," she snarled.

Aria put the RPG down and disarmed the grenade launcher within ten seconds. Then she put her hands in the air in a flash.

Grappling hooks suddenly tied around her arms and pulled her to the black juggernaut. Sean was next to her with a large smile. The juggernaut started driving impossibly fast, and Ethan couldn't catch up.

**Inside the juggernaut**

Johnathan pressed a few buttons on his arm. The holographic words said: "No chance."

He looked Sonata in the eye and sadly shook his head.

Sonata looked at Leon and buried her face into his torn open chest. Johnathan watched as a dark spot grew on Leon's shirt.

Johnathan went up to the communicator on the juggernaut's dashboard. He entered the name _Eddie._

A guy with pure tan everything except eyes, which were blue, looked at him through a hologram.

"Yes, Johnathan?" Eddie asked.

"Leon has been killed," Johnathan said.

Eddie looked and asked, "By who?"

"Sean Shadow."

Eddie didn't ask and put that down on a clipboard.

"Don't ask," Johnathan interrupted Eddie's thoughts. "He went with the CorruptAces."

Eddie stared for a second then hung up.

**?**

_Where am I?_

_Where the best warriors and such go. The ones who deserve paradise._

_Heaven?_

_I guess you could say that._

_Who are you?_

_Uhh… grandpa said not to tell you that._

_So much for the dramatic effect._

_Hey, grandpa said not to. He controls all._

_God?_

_That's one way to put it._

_Just, just, tell me who you are!_

_Fine Leon-_

_How do you know my name?!_

_FOR FREAK'S SAKE ONE THING AT A TIME!_

_Fine._

_I am (insert something like gibberish here)._

_What?_

_(same thing)_

…_?_

_(same thing again)_

_Ugh, that's it. Why am I here?_

_Someone's waiting._

_Someone's waiting in the living world!_

_What if the someone I'm talking about is your mother?_

…

…

_Show me._


	19. How Leon Felt

Chapter 19: How Leon Felt

**(I actually named a song myself! IDK if anyone already used this name, but it's called: 'I Want You')**

_I don't know why it happened_

_But it all happened so fast_

_I saw the blade go through your skin_

_Now I feeeel so alone…_

_I want yooou… to come back_

_I want yooou… to help me_

_I want yooou… to save me_

_Because I feeeel so alone…_

Sonata cried quietly with Leon's corpse's head on her lap.

She didn't know how he felt about her, but she knew how she felt.

He much in common with her. He was quite randomly funny and nice and gave bad comebacks, like her. They were the odd one out and… attractive?

Sonata blinked with that thought. She looked at him and stroked his straw-blonde hair. She never realized it, but he kind of was good-looking.

Johnathan, Ethan, and Brittany said nothing the whole trip. They figured she needed her quiet time.

Meanwhile, Johnathan thought about that. If he died, would Adagio do something like that? Cry over his death or something? Or just look at him like he failed?

Sonata touched his pocket and felt something in there. She reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

She unfolded it and looked at the picture. It was of her reading a book with little hearts swirling around.

Every last detail was perfect. The length of her eyelashes. The amount of strands of hair. The style of nails. Perfect to the teeth-which didn't show.

Somehow, this made her cry harder. She saw how much Leon loved her, and he was dead.


	20. Calm Before the Storm

**Okay then. This will be the ending. IK there are questions to be answered, but this is the finale until the sequel. Not touching or whatever. All action. Good? Good.**

**Foxy: Can we play FNAF2 now?**

**Me: No**

**Raven: Now?**

**Me: No**

**Bravenwolf: Now?**

**Me: NO**

**Pikachu: Pika?**

**Me: …**

Chapter 20: Calm Before the Storm

Blaine and Gale brought up the flags.

The flags were the usual horror. The poles were rusty, metal stakes. The flag was black with the red star with wings on it. On top of the flags were the heads of Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

All of the goons turned and bowed at the stage.

Blaine and Gale made a slow drumming sound with the flagpoles as Derrick and Dale came up to the stage. Behind them were Sean and Aria, looking like guests of honor.

The drumming silenced, and Dale grabbed a microphone from the floor.

"CorruptAces," he said. "We are ready to take siege on this world and worlds beyond."

The CorruptAces cheered with bloodlust.

"The corrupt energy we have is perfectly enough to power ourselves for thousands of millennia! We will show no mercy to anyone who defies us! The world will fall as we watch it burn to ashes! No more life! No more mercy! I am here to say, DOWN WITH HOPE, HAPPINESS, AND LOVE!"

DarkAce pulled out the head of Derpy **(NOOOOOO!)** and squashed it into mere puddles of blood and splinters of skull.

The cheering was impossibly loud. It was deafening. Travis' roaring. Zack's cries of evil glee. Derrick's evil laughter. Dale's booming evil growls.

"WE WILL SHOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL PAIN! THE STONGEST FORM OF TORTURE! WE WILL MAKE THE MOST DEATHS SINCE… wait, I don't know actually."

**The Road to Judgement**

Johnathan stood up. He didn't remember what had happened.

He just remembered driving and then… some kind of comet?

He looked around. The juggernaut was broken and in flames. No one was in sight.

Or was that so?

Two figures were fighting in the fire. They were mercilessly bashing each other apart.

One was in a hoodie with pants and boots. It was too hard to see all details, but obviously male.

The other was the same, but had chains on his limbs. Spider legs sprouted out of his back. Swords came out of his hands.

Johnathan found no one else. Maybe they were all dead. No…

_Get them out of here! _he had yelled at Ethan.

Everyone was out of there, but not him.

He was watching something unbelievable.

He is watching the battle of two gods.

**?**

_So, how was the visit?_

_Very pleasant, thank you._

_So what do you want?_

_I'll go back._

_Did your mom approve?_

_Yes. She was happy I…_

_Had a GF?_

_Ugh… how do you-_

_I watch all._

_Fine. Just…_

_Here you go!_

**Burial Ground**

Leon's tombstone stood quietly undisturbed in the middle of nowhere. Written it was: _R.I.P: Leon. A good, friendly friend._

The dirt rumbled with power, then stopped.

"Ow, is that a rock or something?" a voice asked.

Leon slowly pulled himself out of the dirt. He took his surroundings.

It was on a hillside full of green grass. Flowers bloomed and trees were swaying in the wind.

Wait…

All the trees were pointed towards him. Leon noticed that the grass and flowers were too.

He brought a hand up, and the roots of trees stretched themselves in his will.

He pulled himself fully out of the ground and noticed something new.

Bones in his back.

He looked at his back best he could, but saw it.

Wings.


End file.
